Scarlet Lacroix
Scarlet Lacroix is a Dark Mage in Grimoire Heart, known by some as the Blood Witch for her use of the rare and taboo Blood Magic. She is also a member of team 13th Dusk. Appearance Scarlet is a young woman with very pale skin contrasted by her short dark red hair. Her skin color is a result of an iron deficiency that goes hand in hand with Blood Magic. She has rather unique eyes with golden irises and purple pupils, further adding to her less than human look. Scarlet dresses in blood red leathers with black bandages across her stomach, legs and arms. On her leather skirt hangs a wolf skull and around her neck, a spiked collar with crimson feathers. Personality Raised in seclusion by her witch mother, Scarlet is as expected stunted somewhat socially. She often misses things like sarcasm and humor, but that doesn't mean she never laughs. Quite the opposite. She is actually easily amused and entertained. While she seems to generally dislike other people, she conversely finds herself endlessly intrigued by them. This curiosity extends to almost all facets of her personality. She does not fret about the future or bother with regrets for the past, instead lives very much in the moment. History For a couple centuries the legend of the Witch of the East Forest existed. To most it was cautionary tale as to why one shouldn't stray from the trail and nothing more, but to the few, this legend was very real. Over the centuries, every generation a lone male did go missing in the forest. And nine months later, a baby girl was born, to the blood mage calling herself Bavmorda Lacroix. Thought mysteriously, it was only the legend of the witch that persisted. Not witches. There were tales of the witch's daughters. Only Bavmorda's legend endured through the years... Until her 9th daughter, Scarlet Lacroix was born. Raised by Bavmorda in their secluded forest home, Scarlet had no contact with the world outside the East Forest. From a young age, she was taught her mother's forbidden craft, Blood Magic and like all daughters of Bavmorda, learned quickly and skillfully. Her mother always warned her against the non-mages and even other mages that would hunt them down if they ever found them. This instilled within Scarlet a great distrust for people, specifically non-mages that persists to this day. For years with only the creatures of the forest as her friends, Scarlet was shocked when her mother told her to go the more trafficked regions of the forest and wait for a man. Instructed to lure the man back to their home, Scarlet set out and soon found herself confronted by a dark haired man who strangely enough said he was seeking Bavmorda. Scarlet led the man back through the forest to her waiting mother, finding a feast prepared for them. The man seemed skeptical, even on guard, as if he thought it a trap but still sat and feasted with Scarlet and her mother. He eventually opened up, explaining he too was a mage and sought to recruit Bavmorda to the dark mage's guild he was a part of. It was shortly after that Bavmorda gave her revelation that she had known he was coming. The magical herbs she had disguised in the food soon took effect leaving not just the man, but Scarlet as well, paralyzed in their seats. At last the mystery of Bavmorda's apparent immortality was revealed. Preparing a ritual that would mortally drain herself of blood, she would force her daughter to drink so much of it that her entire life force would replace Scarlet's, commandeering her body as a vessel to live on. Afterwards, she would mate with than kill the male and begin raising her next daughter to be her next replacement. Countless daughters of Bavmorda and unknown men had fallen to this vicious cycle... But the man whom she had ensnared this time for her plot was no unknown man. He was Uriel Casanova, the vaunted Mage-hunting Rune Knight turned Dark Mage. And he had been sent on behalf of a being who made Bavmorda's lifespan look short. Eden Ragnos, Guild master of Grimoire Heart had sent her second in command with a single goal. Recruit the blood witch of the east forest, or eliminate her. As she began her ritual, Uriel made his move. Though his body was paralyzed, his mind was not and he created a thought projection to fulfill his mission. His thought projection struck down the off-guard Bavmorda, then turned to Scarlet offering her the spot intended for her mother. Owing the man her life, and with no idea how or desire to fend for herself, Scarlet readily accepted and left the forest that day to join Grimoire Heart. Nearly a year has passed, and Scarlet is still relatively unknown by other members of her guild due to her anti-social behavior. However, recently join Team 13th Dusk, Scarlet has begun to come out of her shell. Magic and Abilities Blood magic - An old taboo magic that requires the blood of the caster and/or their opponents to cast. It gives the caster the ability to use the life force in blood to heal, harm or even temporarily control other people. To cast a spell, an open bleeding wound must be within 10 feet of her. *Blood Sacrifice - Drawing life-force from blood, Scarlet can heal herself or those she chooses of non mortal wounds. She must be in physical contact for this to work. Meaning to heal herself, she must be touching her enemy. To heal an ally, she must touch them. To heal an ally with the blood of an enemy, she must be touching both. *Blood Boil - The blood of those Scarlet focuses on begins to "boil" causing internal agony on the afflicted person. No physical damage is actually inflicted. *Blood Slave - Anyone who ingests Scarlet's blood temporarily falls under her spell, becoming blindly loyal protectors of her. How loyal and the duration is effected by how much blood is consumed. Blood slaves are able to shrug off pain and damage to a small degree more than their normal endurance allows. *Crimson Blast - Turning blood into raw magical energy, Scarlet can fire this crimson colored magic that while not fire, causes burning sensations on the skin of those hit by it. Equipment Dagger - Scarlet carries a dagger strapped to her right thigh that she often uses on herself, drawing blood to cast her magic. Relationships Bavmorda Lacroix - Scarlet's mother and would-be murderer if not for Uriel Casanova killing her. Despite her nefarious plot to kill and take her daughter's body for her own, Bavmorda taught Scarlet all she knows and thus she is grateful to her deceased mother. Uriel Casanova - The man whom saved Scarlet from the cruel fate her mother had in store for her. She sees herself in his debt and desperately seeks to impress and earn his approval. Eden Ragnos - As the guild leader of Grimoire Heart, Scarlet holds Eden in reverence. Despite knowing next to nothing about the enigmatic guild leader, she follows her orders and goals as if they were her own will. Solis Lune - As team leader, s-class, and a dragon slayer, Scarlet looks up to Solis and naturally defers to him most the time for all 13th Dusk team related decisions. Malcolm Demure - As a fellow team member and guildmate recently recruited by Uriel, Malcom is one of the few mages Scarlet has found herself more social around. It might be in part due to his sentient hat, Maw, whom she finds highly entertaining. Trivia N/A Quotes N/A Category:Characters Category:Character